Admiral Alastaire Galfridian Merr-Sonn Tycon
"Artorias has been independent for centuries, or maybe even eons on the Galactic calendar. My people do not wish to be apart of your war, and I have ensured that they will not. However I, Alastaire Galfridian Merr-Sonn Tycon, will participate; Upon the Galfridian and Tycon families I will not allow galactic history to be written without our family name. As the ruler of Artorias and all that it holds, I vow to not allow this conflict to expand to Artorias. I serve the Republic, but I will serve Artorias first and aim my sights on preventing its harm, Supreme Chancellor." "You stand in presence of my council, Tycon, representing your people, your planet which is neither in Republic Control or even relatively near the Core Worlds. . . . Your words can be interpreted as treasonous, a threat to not only I but the Republic Senate as a whole, putting personal duty above that of the Grand Army of the Republic. You served in the Stark Hyperspace War, the Republic has noted your military career both in the infantry on the surface of Troiken and the Navy forces fighting Iaco Stark. Impressive, admirable. But I present to you a dilemma. what if the conflict we, and the whole galaxy suffer, were to reach Artorias?" "Then, Supreme Chancellor, you and the entirety of the Republic would witness the quickest campaign committed by my assigned forces, be it a whole fleet or a single squad of men." "And if you were unable to assist?" "Supreme Chancellor, if you are dedicated enough to your duty, you will always find a way to go beyond compromise." ''-Alastaire Galfridian Tycon introducing himself to the Security and Intelligence Council in presence of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine in the celebration of Tycon's designation to Admiral.'' Admiral Alastaire Tycon Alastaire Tycon, also known as Admiral Tycon was a noble lord of house Galfridian and Tycon. He became the ruling member of house Tycon and Galfridian, gifting the majority of power of the house to his son Caled Galfridian and his father Orokan Galfridian when leaving at age 25. He left Artorias to make sure the planet was not isolated from political changes in the galaxy, and to make a mark on the galaxy's history. He fought in the Stark Hyperspace War, Admiral Tycon spent most of his career on the Valkyrie Venator, commanding the ship's massive diverse clone forces often and performing incredible acts of military strategy against the Confederacy of Independent Systems and other enemies of the Republic. Alastaire Tycon also was the owner and Chief Executive Overseer of Merr-Sonn Munitions Incorporated, the leading competitor against Blastech Industries for commercial weapons and private industry weapons development. Alastaire Tycon inherited the massive corporation from an unnamed uncle, who precisely wrote that Tycon would receive control of the company and all its assets. He died during the Battle of Jakku at age 54 commanding Imperial forces on a Star Destroyer, deciding to send his entire ship crashing after murdering all of the officers in his command in the bridge when the Ravenger had been defeated. He warned his men before impacting his ship into Imperial forces and letting his ship destroy a part of the Imperial ground front on purpose. His body was never found, the torso piece of his uniform was discovered at the bridge torn in half with several blaster holes under where House Tycon's banner was hung. A message was left for his son Caled Galfridian. "My dear son Caled. I am aboard the Odin Star Destroyer, and with all my men evacuated have decided to crash it into the Imperial Front Line on Jakku. In my last moments I say I understand that you resented my choice to stay with the Empire. I regret it all. I remember the glory of the Republic, having fought side by side with the Clones... Men of war and comradery. I confess, that I have resented the Empire. But my allegiance to them ensured your safety. You are my son, Caled, Galfridian, Tycon. I have watched you, with a son, a daughter and a beautiful wife. Artorias still remains peaceful and I am proud that you persevered all this time. These last moments I remember your mother, and the House Sigil I put on your left breast. How I treasure such memories... Such pleasures gone, and never to occur again. I see the frontline now, a thick Imperial force has been entrenched... I will meet them. My last words, are, I love you my son. Hail House Tycon, Sword under the Rising Sun." - Final transmission preserved in the black box of the Odin Star Destroyer. Biography Early Life as Lord Alastaire Galfridian Tycon Alastaire Tycon was born on Artorias, a very neutral planet that had sated its inner conflicts a century before. His father, Orokan Galfridian side of the family was embedded as the planet's rulers, but his mother, Vilsa Tycon, was a rebellious daughter to the minor house Tycon. She would fall in love with Orokan, and House Tycon would merge with Galfridian upon their marriage. Alastaire Tycon had a love for the military, though strange for the peaceful Artorian. House Tycon was reknown for its assistance in beating back the Mandalorians with the Republic against Mandalore the Invincible, but over time their reputation dwindled. Alastaire Tycon at the age of 18 married a common woman he met named Ava Mara, who worked as a weapons repair woman and a park groundskeeper. Reviving the Tycon Legacy Alastaire Tycon at the age of 24, suffered the death of his mother from natural causes. Before he death she detailed the history of the Tycons that had been a significant part of the Mandalorian Wars, and how the Republic held such a vast navy to possibly rule the whole galaxy. It was a year later did Tycon decide to leave upon the rule of his home to his father and his son, a one year old Caled Galfridian. For the next 6 years up to the age of 31, he would become one of the youngest yet esteemed Admirals the modern Galactic Republic had to offer. He had poor total academic scores in the Naval Academy, however was an expert commander and as a Captain of the Line for a single ship he had commanded an entire fleet when its capital ship had been destroyed. His expertise and natural intuition on the battlefield accredited his expertise and eventual notice for an Admiral position. Proud Admiral Coming Home Now Admiral, Alastaire Tycon had a 1-2 month waiting period before he could be officially in charge of a battle cruiser. He came back to Artorias, revealing his success to his family. The Galfridians did not regard him as highly as they did not want to begin any introduction to conflict. But after years of separation, and only holo-communications their sole connections, Tycon was able to visit his weary father Orokan, his wife Ava, and young son Caled. His time was dedicated to them until the week he was informed of his first position. House Tycon arranged a meeting with Alastaire, and discussed expanding their house and near leaving Artorias entirely. They wished to invest into the Merr-Sonn Munitions corporation, and Alastaire agreed to their joining. On the last day, Alastaire Tycon spent his day with his wife and son, gifting his son the Galfridian Sun Sigil. This was Alastaire Tycon's blessing to his son, and that Artorias shall be protected by the boy and house Galfridian for years to come. Admiral Tycon left with the majority of House Tycon's members to Coruscant. Rise of House Tycon House Tycon had Merr-Sonn Munitions Executive Offices established on many city worlds, though House Tycon itself was very prominent on Coruscant. Merr-Sonn Munitions would finalize contracts with the CSF to establish the guard's exclusive weaponry and ample supply deal of ammunition. Merr-Sonn Munitions found the perfect sales strategy as corporate-to-broker pay deals allowed dozens upon hundreds of Merr-Sonn Munitions sales contribute to Underworld merchants. Merr-Sonn Munitions connected Corporate Representatives to brokers who would sell products and receive more said products the more revenue the merchant brought in. All prices were moderated, and a single droid was operating as an assistant and watchful quartermaster for higher-revenue merchants. House Tycon embedded itself in the Uscru Entertainment District starting with a single meeting room at Keral Tower near the Galaxies Opera House. With collected spare revenue from Merr-Sonn Munitions, Alastaire Tycon bought off the whole tower. Now it is the galactic residence of House Tycon, with extravagant meetings between Merr-Sonn Munitions Executives, and very rarely exquisite parties. The tower was renamed The Grand Tycon Tower, the enormous building entirely owned by House Tycon. House Tycon within a single year rose to political notice. It had become a major family on Coruscant, with the weight of the Merr-Sonn Munitions Corporation a contributor to their fame. It was also known to stack an entire guard, armed in both practical and regal uniform. A Tycon guard can be distinguished by the golden edges and black attire, made mostly of cloth. The most expensive and protective part of their armor is a personal shield generator kept on the back of the human, pieces of armor acting as emitters for the suit. Tycon Guard are selected from regular folks, whereas their officers and leaders are selected from House Tycon itself. House Tycon made ensured it had its allies and enemies. One of the allies bound in the Galactic Republic's military was House Kuat. House Tycon maintined familiarity with House Kuat and agreements between them had gone smoothly. Merr-Sonn Munitions having a special deal with House Kuat in the manufacturing of star ships. Valkyrie Venator Career Admiral Tycon would dedicate his life to his most prestigous career yet. Leading the Valkyrie Venator's Navy, Tycon had it modified for "donation to the Republic" and created an array of weaponry. Facts about Tycon * He is the Chief Executive Overseer for Merr-Sonn Munitions Incorporated, an enormous company spanning across the galaxy selling weapons and ammunition. This also ranged to vehicle blasters and more types of weaponry. * The Valkyrie Venator sponsors a donated set of artillery cannons dubbed Sun Fire cannons from Merr-Sonn Munitions, a set of 24 cannon barrels, 12 on the top and bottom of the Valkyrie Venator, that use a set of 50 energy batteries to fire. * Many of the turret emplacement weapons used by troops on the field are manufactured by Merr-Sonn Munitions and are apart of a special contract with the Republic Grand Army. * Tycon is in possession of a light saber that he had achieved from killing a Sith adept. Though not a real Sith, more so a mockery of one, Tycon still found the handle cosmetically favorable to the notion of Admirals fighting on seas with swords and guns. He displays it as a trophy more than a full weapon he would use. * He says he has served in something called the Deep Gulf Wars, where he had taken time on a planet as a commander to rebels fighting a caste of humans who pronounced their superiority through entitlement. He claims this is when he gained his lightsaber. * He is tied in with Clone Intelligence along with the Security and Intelligence Council, as many Admirals are. However, Tycon's firm military career and continuing campaign in the Clone Wars contributed to his reputation. Opinions on the Clones Tycon's opinion on certain individuals and battalions aboard the Valkyrie Venator and beyond. Tycon's opinions on Valkyrie Battalions. 101st Tycon finds that the 101st are the largest battalion that he likes to disperse in enormous units to overwhelm the enemy. He favors Commander Mash on able to control large . 501st Tycon appreciates the 501st's officers and attack push, however questions the XO Appo sometimes, especially when giving quite out of the blue accusations. Though out of this, he does not resent the 501st. He has neutral feelings about Commander Captain Rex. Though he trusts Captain Rex's expertise as he served with both General Skywalker and General Kenobi. 212th Tycon feels neutral about the 212th at most. He trusts Commander Cody's expertise for the same reason as Captain Rex. 21st Tycon can't help but favor the 21st's superior Phase 2 armor, sealed and well plated compared to regular troopers, along with their superior Westar-M5 rifles. He respects Commander Bacara, for the manly feats of the commander. He commends Bacara's masculinity and choice to punch droids when the battalion ran out of ammunition. He expects much from the 21st. 327th Once one of Tycon's favorite battalions, Tycon admired the battalion when it had been organized by sergeants able to keep its troops in a massive line of shields to advance other battalions, finding their bravery and insistence in getting closer to the enemy a wonderful rectitude. However when one of its main sergeants left the 327th and after him the majority of its forces that had contributed to the advancement unit, Tycon found the battalion disorganized and less potent. Admiral Tycon does not favor its current leader Commander Bly, as he is quoted, "The commander is responsible for all 327th units beyond just the Valkyrie's, but when sergeants, not even officers are leading his men better than him from what I've seen, I question who truly inspires those troopers to march forward among all the blaster fire." 41st Tycon has found the 41st to be unprofessional several times, and more of an attack unit than anything. He appreciates only a few of its troopers and one of its officers which he will not name. He is deeply disappointed of the absence of Commander Gree. 104th The 104th have garnered Tycon's favor with being a mostly calm battalion with offensive and defensive capabilities along with a diverse personality. However, he sometimes questions the 104th Commander's decisions, he does not favor him nor resent him. Omega Squad Tycon feels the Omega Squad are a extremely professional unit that contributes to black ops and often his protection. However, he sometimes feels as if they are watching him more than he is watching them.He does not favor their Skirata brothers the Null, who he has personally witnessed wreck havoc to one of his previous ships. Delta Squad Though not as favored as Omega Squad, Tycon finds Delta Squad to still retain a wonderfully prestigious combat and special operations role, and favors their willingness to fight and assist their comrades. However, in both an open and a conserved fight, he believes the Omega Squad would dominate the Delta Squad. 91st Reconnaissance Corps Tycon does not know where the Commander takes them, but dammit they keep leaving the ship. He only knows one or two troopers occasionally are seen in the ship. Clone Guard Being guards to Tycon himself in dire situations, and a well led unit by the esteemed Commander Fox, Tycon favors their expertise and duty to hold law on the ship above all else. Though Tycon favors both the commander and troopers, he is very quick to criticize and make an example of the Clone Guard if a member misbehaves or breaks rightful conduct. Tycon's opinions on non-Valkyrie Battalions. Shadow Company Tycon thinks they're creepy, worship their dead commander and delve too much in the Commissioner business. Covert Operations Disclosed. Tycon's opinions on certain individuals. Commander Cards Creeper. True Relationships Caled Galfridian Tycon treasures his son Caled very much. He sends him audio logs and toys, treasures even that he gains from the battlefield. Tycon often takes time off to write his son stories, and make sure his wife Ava Mara reads them to the dear boy when they arrive. However upon her death, Tycon's father and servants have taken to reading the young boy the stories, or guiding him on reading them. Orokan Galfridian Tycon thanks his father for his wisdom, and always understanding beyond logical proposition. With his wise words and awing recollection, his advice has driven Tycon to the calculating man he is. Orokan Galfridian loves his son dearly, who is proud of Alistaire for his accomplishments. Ava Mara Galfridian Tycon and Ava lived in a caring marriage, that sparked from Tycon's love of weapons and appreciation of contributing work. He dedicated a part of the city just for her to have a massive garden, where a large portion of Artorias' agriculture stemmed from. When he had to leave, Ava broke in tears and wished to go with him. He promised upon his House that he would never betray her, and that he would make sure she would know of his serenity. He told her that his love would reach beyond stars, and stay strong to withstand a black hole. He promised to give her a flower that would surpass all those on Artorias. He would take occasional visits to Artorias and stay for lengths of months when the Naval Academy had times of secession. It was until the Clone Wars would his visits end. For a time the couple's love was stagnant. Until one day, while Admiral Tycon was giving a briefing, he was told of his wife's death. In grief he hastily made arrangements on the Valkyrie Venator to go to his home planet and have his Naval Staff hold his position. He would attend his wife's funeral, comforting his family, and laying a Century Flower on her Carbonite casket. Chancellor Palpatine Cool guy. More Info Edit More to come